fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna
Setsuna (セツナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of Hinoka's personal retainers, Setsuna is an absent-minded Hoshidan archer who is prone to falling into traps due to the lack of attention that she gives to her surroundings. Setsuna is voiced by Ayano Ishikawa in the Japanese version and by Julianne Alexander in the English version. Profile A member of a noble house in Hoshido, Setsuna was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, a fact that saw every one of her heart's desires fulfilled almost instantaneously. This fact alone has resulted in her feeling that her life lacks any sort of excitement. This feeling of Setsuna's was altered one day when she was accidentally caught in a hunting trap; despite the inconvenience, she derived much excitement in the event, and, according to her, it marked the first time in her life that she had ever felt alive. From this point onwards, Setsuna regularly gets herself caught in traps, although she often requires either Hinoka or Azama to free her from them. Birthright Setsuna first appears in Chapter 8, where she, along with Azama, accompanies Hinoka on a mission to join up with Ryoma and Takumi's forces. While attempting to pass through the region that the Wind Tribe Village is situated in, the group runs headlong into the conflict that arises between the Wind Tribe and the Avatar's forces. The group is introduced at this juncture in a rather comical fashion, with Setsuna absentmindedly getting ensnared by quicksand and Hinoka attempting to help her while exasperatedly chastising Azama for his lighthearted, sardonic regard of the situation. Conquest Setsuna first appears in Chapter 11, where she, along with Azama, accompanies Hinoka to defend the Rainbow Sage from the Avatar's army. The defence staged by the Hoshidans fails, and Setsuna, alongside her comrades, retreats thereafter. Setsuna appears yet again in Chapter 24, where she and Azama aid Hinoka in the defence of Castle Shirasagi. Although she does not fully comprehend the true gravity of the situation, Setsuna promises Hinoka to perform her best in the ensuing battle. Despite their valiant efforts, the Hoshidans are defeated by the Avatar's army. Hinoka unhesitatingly steps before the Avatar and demands that they take her life but spare those of her soldiers. The Avatar responds by pretending to slay Hinoka with the Yato, and thereafter urges her to flee with her retainers. Revelation Setsuna first appears in Chapter 16, where she, Azama and Scarlet follow Ryoma and Hinoka's lead and enters the Lava Fields to provide aid to the Avatar. Setsuna subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Setsuna is a character who exudes an aura of calm and quiet, although this, contrary to being due to her being well-trained and disciplined, stems instead from her chronic absentmindedness and laziness. Her absentmindedness has, on multiple occasions, seen her blissfully walking into traps without once realising the danger that is presented to herself, the result of her daydreaming and losing focus of the path ahead of her. Even after being ensnared by traps, Setsuna is known to treat her predicament with bemused apathy, believing that Hinoka will always somehow manage to locate and rescue her from her plight. Setsuna's absentmindedness has also helped her to develop a hilarious immunity to sarcasm, a fact that sees her often mistaking the insults of others for compliments. Her supports with Saizo particularly brings out this aspect of her character, where she manages to frustrate him by mistaking his insults for compliments. Ironically, it is this very absentmindedness that makes Setsuna proficient in battle. Neither bothered with the opinions others may harbour of her nor intimidated by her opponents, Setsuna is able to engage in battle very well, focusing solely on sniping her foes with deadly precision. Despite these weaknesses in Setsuna's personality, she is not without her strengths; through her supports with Hinoka, Hana and even the sharp-tongued Azama, it can be observed that Setsuna is actually able to discipline herself when she is seized with the desire to master certain skills. She has demonstrated this through learning to cook with Hinoka and Azama, understanding the benefits of teamwork with Hana in practical settings, and learning to avoid traps altogether with the male Avatar. Setsuna is said to be the most flexible and limber in the army. Her birthday is May 20. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= Bow - D |Item=Iron Yumi }} |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= Bow - C |Item=Steel Yumi }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= Bow - C |Item=Steel Shortbow }} |-|Hard= Bow - C |Item=Steel Shortbow }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - B |Item=Steel Shortbow }} Conquest Chapter 24 - Hinoka |-|Normal= Bow - A |Item=Silver Yumi }} |-|Hard= Bow - A |Item=Silver Yumi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - S |Item=Silver Yumi }} Growth Rates |40% |35% |0% |45% |75% |35% |25% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |35% |0% |50% |75% |35% |25% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sniper |30% |25% |0% |45% |75% |45% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | +1 | +3 | -1 | -1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Hoshido * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato * Kaden Nohr (Revelation) * Niles * Arthur Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Hinoka * Kagero * Hana * Selena (Revelation) * Setsuna's child Quotes Refer to Setsuna/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Setsuna - Absent Archer : After the war, Setsuna returned to her post and never left Hinoka's side. Scholars agree that while she didn't accomplish any great works, she nonetheless led a happy and fulfilled life. ; Setsuna and Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ;Setsuna and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Etymology Setsuna can mean a moment or an instant. Trivia * Setsuna shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Ishikawa, with Scarlet. * Setsuna was voted as the 15th most popular female in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Setsuna's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates was released in Europe. *Setsuna and Subaki were featured in the Nohrian Festival of Bonds DLC due to being the developers favorite choice. **Setsuna has two left feet in her CG cutscene; this might be an uncaught error. Gallery Hana Setsuna_Art.png|Artwork of Setsuna and Hana. Cipher Setsuna2.PNG|Setsuna as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Setsuna.jpg|Setsuna as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Setsuna confession.jpg|Setsuna's confession scene. Setsuna halloween dlc.png|CG artwork of Setsuna in the Nohrian Festival of Bonds DLC episode. Setsuna portrait.png|Setsuna's portrait. Setsunaavatar.png|Setsuna's official Twitter icon. Setsuna Holy Bowman.png|Setsuna's battle model as a Sniper. Setsuna.png|Setsuna's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters